


Coffee

by steamed3gg



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Tintin is a Sweetheart, but a hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: Since he felt like he owed them, Tintin decided to treat Reader-san to some coffee.(idk why people don't write for tintin that often- he's perfect. well, not perfect, but he's the ideal bf lmao)
Relationships: Tintin/Reader





	Coffee

It was a beautiful morning at Marlinspike, and the birds chirped overhead, singing their little songs of happiness and joy. 

I nervously fiddled with my shirt as I rang the bell. 

A loud string of curse words caused me to jump, almost falling over backwards on the steps. The door was flung open by the bearded Captain Haddock, his hat askew and his face contorted in rage. 

"Billions of blue blistering barnacles!" he fumed. "Can't you learn to wait until a poor man has finished his breakfast!?" 

"O-oh, I'm terribly sorry, Captain, I didn't mean-" I started, putting up my hands. 

"No, no, it's fine. Now, why are you here? Out with it!" Haddock said gruffly, tenderly fixing his hat with his hand. 

"U-um. Right," I began, slowly regaining my composure. "Tintin said that we could go get a coffee or something, he said that he still owed me for-" 

Haddock rolled his eyes. "Ah, that. Tintin won't stop talking about it, eh? He felt guilty about you taking the hit instead of him, and insisted on treating you for it!" 

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, even though I told him that it was nothing  _ many _ times, he didn't back down. And, it's free coffee, I s'pose." 

"Well, that's Tintin for you!" The Captain let out a good-natured guffaw, before clearing his throat. "He's in his room. Been awake for a good hour, I think. Don't know what he's up to, but it may have something to do with this little meet-up of yours... It's unlike him not to be on time."

"Um.. is it alright if I ask you to call him down? It wouldn't be kind of me to intrude..," I said, glancing off to the side. 

Scoffing slightly, the Captain sighed. "Sure. He'll be down in a few minutes." He turned around and walked into the spacious home, leaving the door open behind him. 

I took a deep breath, letting myself drift away in thought for a minute while I waited. 

Suddenly, Tintin popped out from the doorway, causing me to jump for the second time today. Snowy was at his heels, and barked with excitement when he saw me, trotting out to paw at my hands. 

"Ah, hello, (Y/N)- oh, I'm so sorry, did I frighten you?" He tilted his head slightly, concern on his boyish face. 

I shook my head, smiling as I bent over a little to pet Snowy. "No, it's fine. I just spaced out, that's all." 

Tintin returned my smile. "If you say so. Are you ready to go?" 

Nodding, I turned to go down the steps."Yep!" 

\-- 

The walk to the caf é wasn't too long, and I was grateful for the fresh air. Adding on to that, the weather was absolutely perfect. The sun shined down, peeking out from behind a few fluffy white clouds which lazily made their journeys across the sky. 

I walked next to Tintin, who seemed in a relatively good mood as well. He was humming a simple tune to himself, Snowy strolling along beside him. 

Soon enough, we reached the place. Before I could reach the door, Tintin quickly opened it for me. I stifled a chuckle, breezing in the caf é with a slight bounce in my step. 

We took a booth near the window, Snowy hopping up to sit next to his friend. 

I took the menu, perusing it gently while Tintin scratched behind Snowy's ears. 

"See anything you like?" he asked, and I lowered the menu so I could meet his eyes. 

"Well.. perhaps I'll go for something new, something that I've never tried before," I mused, glancing back down at the list of drinks and small snacks. 

He nodded slowly. "Take your time choosing, then." 

Time passed peacefully after that. A waitress came and took our orders, returning with Tintin's caramel macchiato and my drink of choice. We had decided to split a pastry, and that arrived shortly after. 

We chatted about this and that, reminiscing about things that had happened before. Tintin, being the great storyteller that he was, had many interesting experiences to share, and I gladly listened to him talk. 

"Tintin, you should really be more careful! Several dangerous people seem to have had vendettas against you!" I chided, shaking my head. 

He chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll try my best, don't worry. It's just that sometimes I get myself into more trouble than I can deal with.." 

"You must be grateful that you have people that you can count on, eh? Like the Captain, Snowy, Professor Calculus-" 

"Yes, and you," he interrupted. 

I raised an eyebrow, ignoring the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. 

"What do you mean? I'm only here for moral support, really. I can't help in a fight, and I'm not even that quick-thinking-" 

"You act like I don't remember what you've done for me, (Y/N)," Tintin sighed, a small smile drifting onto his face. "It was really brave of you to follow Snowy when I got kidnapped and held in Marlinspike before. Without your help, I would be shot dead right now, as well." 

I paused for a second, attempting to dispel the slight blush that I felt on my face. "A-ah. Well, thank you, I suppose. I'm glad to know that I helped." I looked away in embarrassment, trying not to look directly at Tintin. 

He chuckled. "I'm glad to know that you know it." 

Snowy let out a short bark, nuzzling into his companion's arm. 

I took a bite of pastry, chewing slowly. 

"Shall we get going after you finish your food?" asked Tintin, breaking the silence. 

Swallowing, I nodded quickly. "Sure." 

\-- 

It was nearing noon by the time that we got to my apartment. Why did we go to  _ my  _ place, you may ask? Well, a certain ginger-haired Boy Scout had insisted on walking me home. And I couldn't refuse.. 

"Well, thanks for the coffee, Tintin," I said, going to open my door. "I had a nice time." 

He smiled. "Maybe we should go to eat together more often? I found it enjoyable as well." 

Turning back to face him, I returned his smile. "Sure. But next time we split the bill, yes?" 

Chuckling, Tintin scratched the back of his neck. "Alright. I'll- I'll call you, okay? And not at any absurd hours, don't worry. I've learned my lesson." 

I stifled a laugh. "Sure. But don't hesitate to call if you just want to talk, too." Giggling, I glanced at him. "Even if you're awake at absurd hours, like last time." 

He blushed a little in embarrassment at the memory. 

"Sometimes you need someone to talk to, alright?" Tintin protested, his expression a mix of indignation and adorable awkwardness. 

"Yeah, okay, I get it!" I said, amusement evident in my tone. "I'll talk to you sometime later, then." 

Tintin cleared his throat. "Yes- goodbye for now." 

"Goodbye." 

I turned towards my door, going inside my apartment before closing it behind me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
